


Introductions

by hunters_retreat



Series: SPNCIS [1]
Category: Supernatural/NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Is Known, Crossover, Eventual Gibbs/DiNozzo, M/M, Mentions of underage Dean/Sam, Mentions of underage non-con, Supernatural Law Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all had to go wrong somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

 

  
  
The man came from nowhere, his clothes hid him so well that even Dean, trained as he was to take out the supernatural, hadn’t see him coming.  The man’s blue eyed gaze took him in, assessing and hard before looking down to the scene that was happening across the way.

“Never seen a bullet do that before,” the man said casually.

Dean took a deep breath because there was no panic in the voice, no trace of anger or resentment.  Whoever he was, he was taking it pretty well considering they were watching a shape shifter’s body contort and the skin melt around the silver that was being released into his blood stream from the specially made bullets. 

“Yeah, well no matter what the breed of shifter they don’t like silver.”

Blue eyes regarded him for a minute before a small smile pulled at the curve of his lips.  “How did you know what it was?”

Dean looked the guy over and no matter how the government had come clean about the existence of the ‘other’ he knew most of the law enforcement agencies were still having trouble learning how to deal with it.  This guy looked no non-sense, like he could take whatever you threw at him and keep on swinging.  Dean approved of that, whether he approved of whatever abbreviation he worked for or not.

“Traffic camera showed a flash in his eyes.”

“I don’t suppose you wanna tell me how you got the camera footage?”

Dean just stared at the man.

He looked back as if testing Dean, then smiled for real.  “About time I let the grunts take over the field work.  I’m Gibbs, NCIS.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Who do you work for, Dean?”  Dean gave him another blank stare before Gibbs nodded.  “A shot like that and you’re freelance?”

“Something like that.”

“You look like a lot of trouble Dean Winchester.  Better keep an eye on you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on.  You’re with me.”

Dean watched him for a minute, the way he turned and started walking down the path as if his acceptance was a foregone conclusion.  He got the feeling no one said no to Gibbs though and while Dean knew it was probably a mistake, something in his gut told him this guy was on the up and up. 

He took a deep breath and packed up his rifle before turning down the trail to follow the man. 

“Anything I should worry about?” Gibbs asked when he caught up. 

“I got a load of trouble with the law.”

“Hunting business?”

“Mostly.”

Gibbs smiled.  “Alright then.  Guess we’ll see what happens from here.”

 

 

“I don’t like it.”

“I know.”

“Everything in this file says he’s trouble.”

“You said the same thing about DiNozzo.”

“DiNozzo _is_ trouble.”

Gibbs smiled softly.  “Yeah he is.  He’s still a good agent.”

“This one’s a hunter.  He’s got a file six inches thick, starting in elementary school for pick pocketing.”

“I want him on my team.”

“Alright,” Morrow said with a nod.  “It’s your call.  But you keep an eye on this one.”

 

 

Dean stared at the man standing over his desk , took in the way they all watching him and his reaction to what he was offering.  He took the badge that had been placed in front of him and held it in his hands.  “Wow, never thought I’d have a real one of these to play with.”

Gibbs smiled but didn’t say anything.  McGee watched from his desk, his eyes flicking from Dean to the badge to Gibbs.  DiNozzo walked over, taking his place right behind Gibbs in a way that was all too claiming.  Dean understood it and smiled up at the agent. 

“So… is it gonna be Special Agent Winchester or do we get to look out for you at the next supernatural event?” DiNozzo asked from behind his boss’s back. 

He smiled as he flipped the badge closed and put it in his jacket pocket.  “Special Agent Winchester has an interesting sound.”

Gibbs nodded, smiling in the secret way he had, like he’d known the outcome two weeks earlier when they’d first met.  “Welcome to the team, Winchester.”

 

 

“I really don’t need it Gibbs,” Abby pouted in her office.  She wasn’t hiding it and everyone on the team knew she was upset. 

“Yeah Abby, you do,” Gibbs' voice came through clear and strong and obviously not what Abby wanted to hear.

“But Gibbs, he’s all big and hulky and yeah the muscles are nice to look at and he has dimples but you know what happens when I get assistants.”

“Abs.”  The argument was over and Dean purposely banged his foot against the wall so Abby would know he was there.  He didn’t think for a minute Gibbs hadn’t seen him.  In the two years he’d been at NCIS working with their supernatural team he’d yet to surprise the man.  It was damn annoying but it kept him on his toes and he was grateful for that none the less.  Anything to keep him feeling like some corporate mud monkey. 

Abby shot out of the office and buried herself in Dean’s arms.  He kissed the top of her head since her platform boots were the perfect height, and smiled.  “Hey Baby Girl, what did the big bad wolf do today?”

She smiled up at him for a moment, then frowned.  “Lab assistant.”

Gibbs took that moment to come to the doorway and watched them with a fond smile.  Not for Dean of course because Gibbs didn’t do fond or amused around his agents, but Abby was one of a kind and Gibbs responded accordingly. 

“I heard about that.  Hey, don’t think of it as a lab assistant.  Think of him as your very own supernatural forensic anthropologist that you get to kick around.  Plus, I bet he can get you cool toys if you loan him out.”

“Who is Abby loaning out?”

DiNozzo made his way into the lab with McGee in tow.  Dean winked at DiNozzo and pulled Abby tighter, tweaking McGee’s nose a bit.

“What took you so long McWarlock?”

McGee scowled at Dean’s nickname.  He was actually the only one that seemed to mind it.  Well Morrow might if he heard about it and Fornell wasn’t happy but if DiNozzo could get away with X-file references every time Dean got sent out on a possible hunt, er case, then he was allowed to do his own thing.  Gibbs seemed to like his name anyway.  He really did seem like a big bad wolf some days.

Growling included.

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Come on Abby, introduce him,” Gibbs chided.

Dean smirked as Abby walked back towards the lab, staring in at her new lab partner.  She gave him a grumpy nod to join them and Dean shook his head at her territorial nature wondering what was wrong with the guy that Abby was acting so out of shape.  He needed to ask DiNozzo what the background on the guy was. 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at the voice and saw the man stepping out of Abby’s office.  He didn’t have time to get anyone else’s reaction to him because he’d already thrown himself at Dean, his fist connecting with Dean’s jaw.     

The lab was in chaos then, DiNozzo and McGee pulling him off Dean, not that he was fighting it really.  Abby was held at Gibbs’ side to make sure she was safe.  
  
“Guess it’s been a few years huh?” Dean asked. What the hell, Gibbs wanted introductions.  “Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby,” he inclined his head toward each in introduction.  “Meet Sammy.  My little brother.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why no, I hadn't actually planned on posting this today, but it got in my head and wouldn't let go. And I was too impatient to wait to have it beta'd so all mistakes = me :P Also, love to [](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/profile)[insane_songbird](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mangacat201.livejournal.com/profile)[mangacat201](http://mangacat201.livejournal.com/) who have been waiting for this forever and who deserve a lot better... but this is what they get! :P You guys are awesome! Thanks for cheering this on :P


End file.
